Learning you were wrong
by Maggs5396
Summary: Belle and Adam finally start a family with the hopes of their daughter having a normal life, completely oblivious to the fact the enchantment ever took place. But things begin to go wrong after the princess discovers a small book containing a bedtime story that should not exist.
1. Preface

Preface

Belle and Adam walked hand in hand among the roses in the moonlight. The whole castle garden seemed to glisten under the stars and to any onlookers, this might have been absolutely the most beautiful and romantic picture they had ever seen. But somehow this wasn't entirely true for the royal couple.

"Adam, are you sure we aren't blowing this out of proportion? I mean, would it really be so bad to just let it be?" Belle sat down in the stone bench and looked up at her husband with her huge hazel eyes. Subconsciously, her hand held her stomach and she stroked it lovingly.

Adam kneeled beside her and placed his hand on Belle's. "Oh, _mon ange_, I know this seems like an exaggeration but I really do believe it is for the best if our child never knows about the Enchantment or anything that took place while I was a- a beast."

"But why would it be so bad?" Belle asked, slightly indignant that her child should be kept from such a beautiful story.

"Because so many things could go wrong. Our child could speak of it to an outsider by accident and would end up with people thinking our child was mad, or our child would think we were mad or wouldn't trust us because we would have been 'lying'. The possibilities are endless." He sighed and looked down. "or," he murmured quietly, "our child would be repulsed with the idea that it's father was a beast for ten years."

Belle cupped his face with her free hand and stroked his cheek lovingly with her thumb. "You need to have more faith in people, my love. I loved you despite your appearance. And I've never thought ill of you because of it. Why should our child be any different?" Adam looked up at her with an expression in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. She hesitated, "But, if it means that much to you, I'll support you. Our child will never know."

Little did they know that this was easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload this chapter along with the preface but this is my first fan fic and I had to try to get a good jump-start into things (it was hard!). While I know where I want this story to go, reviews are very much appreciated; I would like to hear your suggestions and what you think. _

_I don't own anything Disney nor any Beauty and the Beast characters save for Annabelle. _

mmmmmmmmmmm

"We'd better go inside don't you think, little Annabelle?" Mrs. Potts took the princess by the hand and led her inside. "Your parents must be done with their business by know, why don't you go find them?"

The six-year-old spent every evening in the care of her Nana while her parents attended to grown-up things with the advisors. She and Mrs. Potts spent their time in the rose garden and played hide and seek with the dog, Sultan. She had a wonderful time and she loved her Nana very much but she would always grumble about her parents not having enough time for her, even though she knew they loved her dearly.

The princess then ran up the corridors in search of her mother. She could hardly contain her excitement at the thought of asking her mother for a story before bedtime. You see, Queen Belle was famous among the castle staff for her wonderful stories. All the children living in the castle would gather round in the evenings in hopes of being submerged in Belle's world of fantasy and adventure.

Princess Annabelle would glow with pride that this was _her_ mother whom everyone loved and admired. But still, a small part of her was jealous. Why should she have to share her mother with everyone else? Didn't they have their own mothers to tell them stories before bedtime? Surely this wasn't fair!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices. She turned the corner to see her mother laughing and smiling at her friend Chip. The twelve-year-old boy smiled bashfully and handed her a small stack of papers. He blushed when Belle stroked his blond hair.

Everyone knew the queen had a soft spot for the boy and that he's had a crush on her for ages.

Annabelle frowned, her eyes narrowed. What could they be talking about? On impulse, the small princess ran up to her mother, arms outstretched "Mama!"

Belle turned to her daughter and greeted her with open arms. "Oh! Hello, darling."

Ha! She called _me _darling. Annabelle thought, stealing a glance at a now upset Chip. "Mama, will you tell me a story tonight?"

Belle smiled at the little girl and stroked her hair lovingly. "Of course, love. In fact, Chip wrote a story of his own! I thought I would read it out loud."

The boy straightened up and grinned proudly as the princess huffed. "Fine."

mmmmmmmmm

Story time was wonderful, as usual. Chip's story was a success given the fact that Belle was the narrator. She had a way of turning the dullest tales into fantastic adventures. Everyone was engrossed in the narrative. That is, everyone except the small princess. She was too busy thinking about other things. She had to find a story to top Chip's. Only then would she be the center of her mother's attention.

Writing a story, like Chip, was out of the question; why, she could barely read! She would just have to spend the next day at the library in search of the perfect book.

A small mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she listened to her mother finish the story and send the children off to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry it's been so long, I have been having problems with the computer and all that. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, what you would like to see or any ideas you may have.**_

_**And thank you to those who have reviewed so far. **_____

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Disney or any Beauty and the Beast characters save for Annabelle.**_

mmmmm

The warm afternoon sun shone through the window illuminating the vast library. The little princess lay sprawled on the floor looking up at the ceiling frustratingly. She huffed and clenched her small hands. She had been in the library for hours and hadn't realized that finding a good story would prove so difficult. Granted, she didn't know how to read but she had been counting on being guided by the pictures in the books. The only problem was, most of these books _had_ no pictures. Despite her grumbling, she had a newfound respect for her mother and her ability to create something so wonderful out of nothing but squiggles on a page.

She exhaled through her nose and sat up. She wouldn't let anyone else bring a better story than her. Refueled by determination, she pushed stray golden brown locks from her face and her eyes narrowed; Annabelle made her way to the second level of the library to continue her search, unaware that she was being watched.

mmmmm

Not five minutes after Annabelle had gotten up from the floor, the whole sky seemed to dim, making it seem like night was falling. "That's funny, I'm sure it was just little after midday," she murmured to herself. She cautiously started to climb down the stairs to go find her mother when a small red light caught her attention. She quickly spun around and saw that the light was coming from a small corner, behind one of the massive bookshelves. Annabelle heart started pounding wildly as she took a small step towards the light. Her tiny palms began to sweat in anticipation. Finally she reached the corner and the light diminished revealing a beautiful, leather bound book. It had a single rose embroidered in the cover. She gasped in awe. She had never seen anything like it. The princess slowly reached out for the book and just as she was about to touch it, "Princess Annabelle! There you are!" Mrs. Potts voice rang through the library, which was once again fully illuminated by the bright sun.

"Oh, Nana! You scared me!" The little girl jumped up in fright. "Come see, Nana! I just found the most wonderful," She turned around to grab the book but the corner was empty. "Book" She ended quietly. Mrs. Potts stood next to her and looked down at the corner in confusion. "Child, did you lose something?"

Annabelle crossed her arms over her chest and crinkled her nose. "No, I don't suppose I did."

"Well now, love, your parents are downstairs waiting for you, it's lunch time."

Annabelle squealed in delight, forgetting all about the mysterious book and ran out the door. She didn't get very far, however, she ran right into someone, knocking them both over. "OWW!" Chip was rubbing his back when he looked up to see the small princess sitting up. He grinned "oops, sorry." Annabelle looked up with a pout, "Chip why don't you watch where you're going?" The boy smiled and held out a hand to the princess "Hi Princess! You were sure running fast." Annabelle couldn't help but smile. "Say, Chip?" She leaned towards him, looked to the sides and whispered, "I know this is silly but do you believe in magic?"

Chip's smile widened. "Of course! Everyone in this castle knows magic is real." As Annabelle's eyes widened, Chip's mouth snapped shut and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I-I mean all the… little children do. Yes, You know how kids are."

Annabelle's eyes narrowed suspiciously "Uh huh, right." She didn't believe a single word. "Okay then. Well see you around." She walked away with a frown, something was going on, and she was going to find out no matter what it took.


End file.
